


feelings coming from somewhere unknown.

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top!Zayn, Zayn is reading a fanfiction, as well as top!Louis and bottom!Zayn, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever since he read that fanfiction, Louis has been seeing Zayn differently. Can he overcome the feelings or have to act upon them to get rid of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings coming from somewhere unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this almost a year ago, so please don't mind the mistakes and how the flow of the story is.

**_Louis POV_ **

The feelings I’m getting are coming from somewhere unknown to me. But ever since I read that darn Zouis fanfiction I’ve been seeing Zayn differently. Am I crazy? I’m with Eleanor for god’s sake! I can’t be having these feelings about another person, who is practically my brother!

I need to think.

I look around and notice everyone else is doing their own thing. I look to Zayn and he has his face glued to his computer, I wonder what is so important? He catches my glare and looks up, he quickly darts his eyes away and goes back to being glued to his computer. I wonder what that was about.

It’s too quiet. I don’t like quiet. I need some noise or may go crazy.

I look around to see Harry passed out with his mouth wide open.

Liam is in his room chatting with Danielle.

Niall is where he always is, which is unknown.

As for me, I’m just here sulking away in the quietness; the quietness that I don’t like.

I finally decide I’m going for a walk. Maybe a walk will help me clear my head.

“Zayn, I’m going to get some air.” He just hums in acknowledgement, but doesn’t look up from him computer.

I walk outside, I really hope this passes.

 

**_Zayn POV_ **

I hope no one looks at what I am doing; it will be embarrassing.

I look over Harry is passed out and his mouth open; figures.

Liam and Niall are god knows where.

When I look to Louis, he’s looking straight at me. I quickly look away.

I go back to my embarrassing addiction: Zouis fanfiction.

I don’t even know how I came across this; but it’s quite addicting.

I’ve tried to read any others but they never fulfill me enough.

As I was getting to a mature part, Louis speaks up, “Zayn, I’m going to get some air.” I just hum I don’t want to look up. But once he turned around, I looked up and got a good look at the ass that he owns.

The door closes and I go back to reading.

_Louis trailed kisses down Zayn’s torso, licking each dip of his abs. Stopping at the top of his pants, licking from his navel to the button. He’s trying to be the biggest tease. He unbuttons his pants and takes the zipper in his mouth, slowly bring it down; making sure his chin brushes against Zayn’s length._

_Louis releases the zipper from his mouth brings up his hands and hooks his fingers in Zayn’s pants and slowly pulls them off. He’s really being a tease right now._

_“Lou, stop being such a tease. You know payback is a bitch.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Try me; so stop being a tease. By the time we’re done we’ll be fifty.”_

_He quickly pulls off Zayn’s pants and boxers, immediately grabbing a hold of his length, pumping him a few times—_

“Zayn what are you reading?” Niall’s voice appeared over my shoulder. I literally jumped up and slammed my computer shut.

“Nothing…”

“It didn’t seem like nothing, you were getting into it; and I can see why…” he points down to my tented sweatpants. I just let my head fall and shrug my shoulder.

“Itwasfiftyshadesofgrey” hoping he bought my lie.

“You were not.”

“I was.”

“That’s just too hard to believe.”

“Well I did.”

“Are you trying to get pointers for Perrie?”

“I’m not a Dominant.”

“Yeah sure whatever…I just came to let you know Liam and I are going to meet up with Dani and Demi, so don’t wait up.” He throws a pillow at Harry before he retreats to retrieve Liam. Finally, Harry wakes up, looks at the time and his eyes widen. He quickly scrambles to get his shoes on.

“What is going on?”

“I need to meet with Gem in 10 minutes.”

“Ohh, tell her I said hello.” He mumbled an alright and ran out the door. Not soon followed by Niall and Liam. They bid their goodbyes; now I’m alone until Louis gets back. I don’t know how long that would be though.

I realize I still have this aching hard on, so I go to my room; not even bothering to lock it. I chuck my pants to the floor along with my boxers. I plop on the bed wrapping my hand around my length.

My mind goes back to the fanfiction and my movements speed up. I start to feel the funny sensation in the pit of my stomach.

“Lou…” I moaned loudly.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

That walk didn’t help anything, I gave up and went back home.

I open the door and notice Zayn isn’t downstairs, but his laptop is. I get curious and open it.

The tab that pops up is a fanfiction website, a one direction fanfiction website. I start reading and he was reading a mature fanfiction about us. My pants tighten when I apparently was giving head to Zayn; well that’s quite lovely.

“Lou…” I heard loudly from down the hall, that’s not him calling me. I slowly walk over to his bedroom and noticed it was opened a crack. I look through and see an eagle spread Zayn fisting his member quickly, probably reading to get his release.

“Fuck…Lou that feels so good.” Fuck that went right down to my member, I brought my hand down and palmed my erection, and I moaned quite loudly. Zayn notices and he turns his head and makes eye contact with me.

 

**_Author POV_ **

Zayn didn’t know what was happening, but all he knew was he wanted Louis, and he wanted him now. He took his free hand and motioned for Louis to come. Louis hesitated before walking towards him.

He motioned for Louis to strip, and he gladly obeyed. Louis stripped off his shirt and dropped his pants.

“Everything.” Zayn said still fisting his length watching Louis. Louis teasingly pulled off his boxers and Zayn’s eyes widened at the thickness of Louis’ member.

Louis walks to Zayn immediately capturing his lips in a deep desperate kiss, filled with tongue and lip biting. He bats Zayn’s hand away and takes his length fisting it.

“Tell me what you want” he whispers in Zayn’s ear nibbling on his ear.

“Lou…I want you…” Zayn said as his hips bucked up in Lou’s hand. Lou climbs over Zayn and straddles his hips, not letting go his length. He kisses Zayn trailing them down his torso leaving love bites all over his chest. Not leaving any inch of his body untouched by his lips.

He gets to his navel and pokes out his tongue and licks around it, trailing down to the happy trail that leads to his throbbing erection. He licks up on the underside of Zayn’s length earning a throaty moan from the younger boy.

Lou licks the slit to tease him before enveloping the length into his hot mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, pumping what he couldn’t take. Zayn puts his fingers through Lou’s hair pushing him down harder making him deep throat him. Lou quickly released Zayn trying to catch his breath before taking him deeper than ever. It was no sooner that Zayn was releasing deep inside of his mouth.

Lou releases his softened length with a loud pop. He licks his lips and goes forward kissing him deeply making him taste himself.

Zayn trails his hand down and noticed Lou’s leg was wet.

“Did you cum from doing that?” Zayn asks still out of breath.

“It was fucking hot.” He kisses Zayn deeper grinding his hips against his thigh, making his member become erect once more. “More…I need more…” He said picking up his movements.

“I told you before, I want you. So you fuck me,” Zayn said, Lou moaned at his request. Zayn reached under Lou and opens a drawer to pull out a condom and lube. He throws them toward Lou and he instantly scrambles to get Zayn prepped.

He opens the cap and pours a generous amount on his three fingers. He brings his fingers toward Zayn’s entrance. He leans up and kisses Zayn as he enters one of three fingers. He slowly penetrates him, as soon as he is knuckle deep he curls his finger making the younger’s hips buck up. He moved the finger around, and knowing Zayn was ready for a second. He pulls out and enters two, instantly curling them hitting Zayn’s prostate. Soon enough Zayn was fucking himself on Lou’s three fingers, ready to be fucked.

“Lou if you don’t get in me I will cum right now.” Lou releases his fingers and opens up the condom, rolling it on himself coating his length generously with lube. He lines himself up with Zayn’s entrance, hooking his legs around his waist. He slowly eases himself in, he gets just his tip in and Zayn cringes. He just got his tip in, imagine his whole length.

He waited until he got the okay; he pushes in a little more. Waits, and finally he is fully in. He wants this to be a less painful as possible. Soon Zayn starts to swivel his hips motioning for Lou to start moving.

Lou adjusts himself and slowly starts to thrust in and out of Zayn.

“You can go faster you know.” Lou leans forward, putting his elbows on either side of Zayn’s head and speeds up his thrusts. He was pounding into Zayn harder than Eleanor ever wanted. He likes this feeling; it’s so much more of a better feeling.

After awhile of constant hard and deep thrusts, Zayn stops Lou. Still inside Zayn, Lou manages to lie down with Zayn on top of him. Zayn hikes up on his knees and starts bouncing on top of Lou’s member. The feeling is so much better; the angle that they are hitting is mind blowing.

“Lou…touch me.” Lou grabs a hold of his length and pumps him in synch with Zayn’s movements and his thrusts upwards. After quite a few tugs Zayn is releasing his loud on their chests while Lou releases deep inside of Zayn.

Zayn slumps down on top of Louis out of breath. You would think his member would have softened, but it didn’t he needed more.

“Fuck…I need more…” he said.

“Fuck me then.” Lou said bluntly, not thinking of what he said before he spoke.

Zayn gets off of Lou and he pulls off the used condom throwing it in the trash bin. He grabs the lube and coats up his fingers, bringing them to Lou’s entrance. He slowly enters in one and moves it around before entering in a second. He curls his fingers instantly hitting something, since Lou moaned quite loudly. He is soon thrusting in three fingers while Lou is fisting his once again hardened length. He pulls them out and pulls on a condom coating himself with lube.

He lines himself up to his entrance slowly pushing himself inside of Lou. He waits before continuing. Once he is fully in he waits once more before Lou circles his hips. Zayn hooks Lou’s legs around his waist and grabs a hold of his hips. He slowly pulls out and plunges into Lou jolting him a few inches forward. He continues with the short, hard and deep thrusts and soon they are both on edge of releasing for the third time. Where did all of this sexual frustration come from?

Zayn grabs Lou’s length and in one final thrust they are both releasing throwing loud moans yelling each other’s name. Zayn pulls out of Lou pulling off the condom, collapsing next to an equally out of breath Lou.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Zayn said putting his arm over his face trying to catch his breath.

“Agreed,” Lou said yawning very loudly.

“Tired?”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“I am, let’s get some sleep.” Zayn pulls the duvet over them both; turning out the light, resting his head on Lou’s chest. Lou kisses the top of his head before they both fall into a deep slumber.

Soon after the other three boys come home, they approach Zayn’s room and they look at the adorable scene. They look to each other.

“Finally, no more sexual frustration,” Niall uttered quite loudly.

“It did take them long to figure I out.” Lou opens his eyes and throws a pillow at them.

“Fuck off!” the boys walk out laughing leaving the two to get the peace to sleep.

 


End file.
